To compare the efficacy of ME-609 cream versus placebo cream on the time to healing of delayed classical Herpes Labialis (HSV) lesions experimentally induced after UVR exposure and to compare the maximum lesion size of ME-609 vs. placebo creams and to compare the safety of ME-609 cream compared to placebo.